The Iron child
by Fire fang dragon
Summary: My own version of Romeo and Juliet but they are two bands. With Gajeel and Levy. What will happen when the two find out about each other? read to find out. (Sorry to say. But in this. Gajeel can sing... Sorry)


**These two together are my otp. I want them to get married and have a kid. I don't care what others say, they are the best and will be together even if I have to jump into the fairy tale world and force them to be together forever. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Hello this is a story about a to bands that are enemies and will do any thing to destroy the other. until one day. one cold, rainy, April afternoon, two of the band members fell in deep love and wanted to be together, even after knowing they are the enemy of each other. A modern Romero and Juliet. But with a bigger twist. A black haired rock star, in love with a blue haired princess that was sister-ed to a pop star and a cousin of the guitarist. A fight of the groups and a family argument that lasted for 10 years. Now let the story begin...<p>

**Black house of the Phantom lords.**

A cold January night, loud music was surrounding the air around it.

**"World So Cold"**

I never thought  
>I'd feel this<br>Guilty and I'm  
>Broken down inside<br>Living with myself  
>Nothing but lies<p>

I always thought  
>I'd make it<br>But never knew I'd  
>Let it get so bad<br>Living with myself  
>Is all I have<p>

I feel numb  
>I can't come to life<br>I feel like  
>I'm frozen in time<p>

Living in a  
>World so cold<br>Wasting away  
>Living in a shell<br>With no soul  
>Since you've gone away<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away  
>You've gone away<p>

Do you ever feel me  
>Do you ever look<br>Deep down inside  
>Staring at yourself<br>Paralyzed

I feel numb  
>I can't come to life<br>I feel like  
>I'm frozen in time<p>

Living in a  
>World so cold<br>Wasting away  
>Living in a shell<br>With no soul  
>Since you've gone away<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away  
>You've gone away from me<p>

I'm too young  
>To lose my soul<br>I'm too young  
>To feel this old<br>So long  
>I'm left behind<br>I feel like  
>I'm losing my mind<p>

Do you ever feel me  
>Do you ever look<br>Deep down inside  
>Staring at your life<br>Paralyzed

Living in a  
>World so cold<br>Wasting away  
>Living in a shell<br>With no soul  
>Since you've gone away<br>Living in a world so cold  
>Counting the days<br>Since you've gone away  
>You've gone away<br>From me

I'm too young _[x2]_

*Cheering* The sound of rock. Heartless words flowed out of a young mans mouth. Raven hair covered blood red eyes, that made you leave the piercings on his nose. A electric guitar was held roughly in his hands. "GAJEEL! WE LOVE YOU" Screaming girl fans drooled over the muscles he had. A fearful face he wore on stage, but at the back a cheesy smile formed on his once frightening face. "Good job Phantoms, take ten." *Breaths deeply and relaxes* "Oh god, finally I can relax... I need some coffee for the next 2 hours." A young looking girl walked over and placed a cup of black coffee. Gajeel looked up to see a girl look alike of him. She sat on his lap and curled up like a cat. "Hay bro, you did good today...(walks over to closet and grades dark brown leather jacket) by the way, dad wants to talk to you about the fight yesterday"

Gajeel throw his head back and started removing the piercings and changing from the torn jeans to fancy pants. Old vest-tops to new polo t-shirt. Messy hair, tied up and big black boasts got replaced with old brown genital-man shoes. "I'm gonna kill him for calling me five minuets before I have to sing again." walking out of the dressing room and talked to one of him members, if he doesn't make it back in time, he could take his part and walked to another room. A sign saying manager. *knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* Waiting for some time and then finally "enter". Gajeel walked into the room, to found a pink haired boy with a cat around his neck. His nose had a plaster on and he looked like he wanted to kill Gajeel. In a deep tone Gajeel spoke "Well, well, well. Looks like a Fairy had lost its way and ended up falling into the hand of the Phantom... What do you want?..." An old looking man rows from the desk chair and walked over to the black haired punk, rows his hand and smack him around the face. "I told you not to pick a fight because of the Press and you punched Natsu in the face. You are in big trouble "

He looked up with a devils glare. No emotions were on his face. Daggers come out of his eyes and his knuckles tightened up. "Forget it. I'm out... Bye fairy."

Storming out of the room and getting changed into a hoodie and baggy jeans. He opened the door to see the fairy Natsu outside talking to a girl, with short blue hair and dark green eyes. She wore a short yellow skirt and a red short sleeve shirt. She wore a sad face, like something in her life was missing. She walked off with tears in her eyes. Gajeel went after her and graded her arm. Caring words came out him mouth "Hay... What happened?... you and you fairy have a fight?" she rows her head and nodded. He whipped away her tears and pulled her in for a huge. "whats your name?" she staid at him in the eye and replied "Levy."

"Well Levy. I'm Gajeel. Now can you tell me what happened to make your pretty eyes shed tears?" She looked around to see if people could see them. She spoke with a loving voice. Like a flute playing in the wind. As she told him about her being told she had to marry a man she didn't love or even know, how her family won't listen to her. And how she wants a man with a kind, warm heart. Once she was done she looked up to she him eye to eye. "Levy! where did you go?" Natsu called in a rough tone. She was about to leave. When she stopped and gave him an invite to a party. "Please come. I'd like to get to know you better." Gajeel smiled and nodded his head. As long as they can talk alone.

**Two weeks later.**

**Location: Mansion of the Flower**

**Time: 9pm.**

As Gajeel walked into the mansion of flowers. The first thing he saw was a white beautiful dove. Dancing with the crows of hell. He walked over in his consume of a fearless knight that would throw down his life for his princess. As he got closer, he heard the voice of the fairy that he hated more then anything else on the planet. "Well how did scum like you get into a place like this?" the horrid tone from the pink haired idiot. "known of your business" Gajeel replied in the same fearful tone that Natsu used on him. "Well you see it is. This is the party for my cousin. Who is getting married soon. So why are you here?!"

Gajeel looked around to find his dove, but she had vanished in the crowed. When Natsu was about to grad his shirt. Levy was standing behind him and forced him to stop. "Please don't fight him Natsu!" Gajeel's eyes darted towards her, as he could see she was holding his arm and begging him not to fight him. "Levy this guy is a Phantom. You know what they have done. They stole your spot light of fame. So why are you protecting him?!" As it took Gajeel Seconds to relies what was going he. He then remembered a girl who hurt her leg and asked him to sing on stage after she heard him in his dads office. And then he remembered her... "Wait... Your a fairy?"...

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon: sorry to leave it there guys. Hope you liked it so far.<strong>

**Gajeel: wait you can't just leave it there. What happened with me and Levy?!**

**Dragon: ~Freezes~ Sorry. You'll have to wait and see.**


End file.
